Cerin the Charmander
(Pronounced "Sair-In") Background Thirty five years ago, the Char-clan of Red-Talon ruled over the mountains with a blazing fist. They were ruthless, battle hardened warriors who only sought after increasing their own power and glory. Feared by most, despised by others. They thought themselves as the true rulers of the continent. By that point in time, they weren't just a powerful clan. They were an unstoppable army. However, the other mountain clans feared Red-Talon's power, and what might happen if they decide to march on their land. Beneath the earth's crust, far below the watching eyes of any air-fairing Red-Talon, an alliance was formed. Several of the smaller rival clans joined their mightiest forces together, and soon, the rumors of an oncoming war spread across the land like wild fire. Had their plans gone into fruition, it only would have amounted in death of thousands of Pokemon on all fronts. To prevent an all out war from consuming the land, and to protect the innocent Pokemon that would with it, the peaceful Water tribes stepped in and systematically annihilated Red Talon in one swift genocidal assault against their cities. This is known in history as 'Talon Fall'. A clan that once housed hundreds, now scrapes by with barely a dozen. With their cities burned and their numbers gone, the remaining Charizard's of Red Talon were quickly pushed out of their mountain holds and down to the main lands, where they reside today. This was also where Cerin was born. The first Charmander of Red Talon, born after Talon Fall. The hopes and the future of his clan rest on his small shoulders. Personality "I can't just be the smartest, or the fastest, or the strongest... I must be the very best, like no one ever was." Cerin is calm, calculating and logical. He rarely makes a move without planning ahead, and he's willing to do almost anything to insure his success. However he can also be an over-thinker. While plotting does usually produce good results, it's rare for him to act out without reason. In situations where things may go wrong he would still opt to follow his own plan, mostly due to his own ego. He's also a big literary and history-buff. In the times where he's not training, you would usually find him in a library researching historic battles. In battle, he tries to keep a level head. Because of his smaller-than-average stature and evasive behavior, he's able to dance around most attacks long enough to get a good understanding of his opponent. Because he lacks physical ability, he'll usually fight defensively and use the environment best to his advantage, rather than challenge someone head-on. However, there are times where he looses his cool. During these moments all logic flies out the window and he'll opt for a more offensive strategy. Because of his ties, he's lead a lonely life. Despite being a first-born, most of his clan look down on him for being an exceptionally small Charmander. While most Charmander stand at two feet, Cerin is a little over half that. Coming from a warrior clan like the Red-Talon's, size and strength is far more respected than knowledge and cunning. He tends to hide his feelings behind sarcasm and snark, but deep below all the coldness, he does still have a warm heart. He's aggressive, yet coolheaded enough to see things through to the bitter end. Coupling that with a desire to prove himself molds him into a formidable enemy. Abilities Cerin's power doesn't lie in his physical prowess, but in his keen mind. He is able to analyze and solve complex situations in a miniscule amount of time. This ability proves useful in battle as his speed and reflexes are honed to his reactions, allowing see incoming attacks and movements that most Pokemon may miss. His small stature combined with his unique fighting style makes this an incredibly hard Pokemon to hit. History Trivia * He has a series of black markings boldly grafted across his stomach, indicating he's a member of Red Talon. * He's very well spoken, though he sometimes uses bigger words than neccesary to get his thoughts across. * His voice is light and a bit airy, but it has a certain sternness to it that makes him seem a bit off-putting. Category:Pokémon Category:Charmander Category:Fire-Types Category:Bipeds Category:Ashmourne Operatives Category:Males